O Espelho
by thefemaletriad
Summary: Um fabricante de vidro desesperado procura uma bruxa para ajudar-lhe e ela em troca lhe pede que forje um espelho...


**O Espelho**

No ano de 1693, um homem que trabalhava com fabricação de vidro desejava ter dinheiro para pagar um médico para seu filho. O menino sofria de gripe e pioraria se algo não fosse rapidamente feito para evitar o avanço da doença.

Desesperado, o bom pai recorreu a uma bruxa para salvar seu filho da morte certa. O que ele não sabia é que bruxas não eram como os padres lhe contavam.

Por isso grande foi sua surpresa quando, após perguntar pelo último lugar onde uma bruxa tinha sido avistada e partir pela floresta densa à sua procura ele encontrou uma mulher loura de cabelos lisos, pele branca e belos olhos azuis. A única marca que denunciava que ela era uma bruxa era uma minúscula verruga em sua face.

O homem prostrou-se a seus pés com humildade, implorando que ela voltasse ao vilarejo com remédios para a doença de seu filho. A mulher aceitou curá-lo com uma condição: que o homem forjasse um espelho e o desse a ela sem cobrar nada.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele fechou o acordo e os dois partiram para a casa do homem, onde a bruxa administrou suas ervas e poções. Ao cabo de três dias o menino ficou curado. Porém, ele jamais poderia correr, trabalhar ou se esforçar demais, correndo risco de vida.

O garoto não tinha nada além de gratidão pela mulher, mas seu pai achou que ela colocara um feitiço nele para mais tarde chantageá-lo de alguma forma. A bruxa então exigiu que seu pagamento estivesse pronto em duas semanas, e entregou ao homem as especificações para a manufatura da moldura. Quando o homem viu que ela deveria ser de um metal raro, retrucou imediatamente alegando ser impossível um mero servo humilde conseguir pagar por ela.

A bruxa deu-lhe dez moedas de ouro, uma fortuna naquela época, e despediu-se, enfatizando que confiava nele para fazer o trabalho a tempo.

Em dez dias, o espelho ficou pronto. A caminho da floresta, o homem ouviu comentários dos habitantes de que a bruxa daria um presente ao rei forjado em metal raro. Reconhecendo que seria o espelho, o homem marchou floresta adentro, determinado a barganhar com a bruxa pela devolução da saúde completa do filho.

Ele a encontrou no meio de um feitiço complexo e depositou o espelho em cima de um pentagrama segundo suas ordens. A bruxa então o ordenou que ele esperasse do lado de fora, mas o homem se recusou. Alertando-o do perigo que ele corria, ela tentou afastá-lo de lá na base do grito, e ainda assim o homem manteve-se imóvel. Quando ela terminou, parecia cansada e lhe perguntou o que ele queria, já que o espelho já estava entregue.

O homem insistiu que ela recuperasse a saúde do filho. A mulher disse que nada podia fazer. O homem a acusou de vários nomes e amaldiçoou a bruxa. Em um ímpeto de raiva, ele foi em direção ao espelho. A bruxa percebeu as intenções do homem e tentou impedi-lo, mas ele a empurrou para longe e, agarrando o espelho, acusou-a ainda mais e quebrou o espelho jogando-o com violência no chão.

A bruxa então se levantou e disse:

-Este espelho seria dado ao inimigo de nosso Rei, um homem das terras vizinhas. Eu o vi em meus sonhos tentando assassinar nosso suserano. Uma vez de posse dele, o homem seria amaldiçoado e obrigado a deixar nossas terras para se libertar do feitiço. Mas agora você o quebrou. Sinto muito, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Apesar de não acreditar em bruxas, as palavras deixaram sua impressão no homem, que marchou de volta para casa inquieto. Durante muito tempo houve uma série de desastres e acidentes em sua vida: sua primeira casa sofreu um incêndio, sua filha mais nova acidentou-se durante uma viagem, sua mulher caiu vítima de pneumonia, morrendo pouco tempo depois e ele ficou sem dinheiro para pagar o senhorio por vários meses.

Após sete anos de sofrimento e privações, sua vida mudou para melhor quando ele ganhou nova esposa e conseguiu um trabalho que lhe remunerava o dobro do que ele ganhava. A maldição havia terminado.

E no mesmo dia que a maldição terminou, a bruxa mudou-se para outro local e pediu a um fabricante de vidro que lhe forjasse um espelho...

* * *

**Comentário**

A intenção deste peqeuno conto foi recontar como surgiu o mito dos sete anos de azar ao se quebrar um espelho. Ele não seguiu a história original, é como se fosse uma versão alternativa do mito.

O que a história nos leva a concluir é que o episódio entre a bruxa e o fabricante de vidro acontece repetidas vezes. Ele é um processo mais comum do que se pensa na vida de cada um. Por essa razão a bruxa se muda p/ outro local e pede que forjem um espelho. mas como sabemos, é muito provável que seu próximo forjador venha a quebrá-lo por ignorância em relação às intenções da bruxa.

**Moral da história **

Em um relacionamento ou situação entre humanos onde haja troca, é comum tudo terminar de forma ruim por ignorância ou preconceito de um ou dos dois lados. E isso tem repercussões no futuro.

No caso do fabricante de vidro, ele sentia preconceito pela mulher ser uma bruxa, consideradas amantes do diabo pela Igreja e portanto pelo populacho.

Ao fazer negócios com ela, ele comprova que ela é uma pessoa honesta e de caráter, pois ela cura seu filho.

Porém, o preconceito se torna mais forte que qualquer evidência de boa índole que se apresente perante os olhos dele. Vide o homem crer que ela enfeitiçou seu filho, coisa que ele NÃO VÊ, está na cabeça dele!

E esse preconceito cego o leva a não ouvir o outro lado dessa troca (a bruxa) e a trazer para si um infortúnio (7 anos de azar) e destruir algo valioso para a bruxa (o espelho que ela precisava).

_As pessoas frequentemente destroem relacionamentos por conta de preconceito, enraizado na ignorância de cada lado, perdendo oportunidades e até bens por causa disso._


End file.
